riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gluey Porch Treatments
Gluey Porch Treatments is the first studio album of the Melvins (Notably the only studio album to feature original bassist Matt Lukin). The album was released in 1987 on vinyl through Alchemy Records. This album was later released on tape with the Six Songs EP through Boner Records and appears as bonus material on the CD version of Ozma. Ipecac Records re-released the album in 1999 with liner notes (Detailing the recording and general life in Washington from 86 - 87 according to Buzz), remastered audio and twelve bonus songs taken from a boombox demo recorded in early 1986. "Steve Instant Neuman" and "As It Was" are re-recordings of "Disinvite" and "Easy As It Was" respectively, as heard on the Six Songs EP. "Leeech" was originally a song by Green River entitled "Leech." When Melvins founder Buzz Osborne asked a member of Green River why they never played the song, the reply was that the band thought it was too repetitive and was therefore dropped from their set. The song was essentially given to the Melvins on the spot. The song "Eye Flys" appears on the soundtrack for the film, Kurt Cobain: About A Son. "Glow God," "Big As a Mountain" and "Heaviness of the Load" appear on the Alchemy Records compilation album Peace Thru Chemistry. It is considered to be one of the earliest sludge albums and a heavy influence not just to sludge but to the slowly growing grunge genre at the time. Background Writing and Recording Gluey Porch Treatments was written at a time in the Melvins' career sometime after a disastrous 1986 tour of the West Coast, as Buzz Osborne explains: The album notably had a misprint mixing up Lukin and Osborne in some of the initial vinyl pressings (Cardboard sleeve) along with the lettering being crooked. As an inside joke the re-release has a similar graphic design "mishap". The original press also features the following statement: The Melvins use guitars and drums cuz they want the best.". For many years the vinyl edition had been bootlegged but never received an official reissue. In the fall of 2017 it was announced by HAZE XXL and Amphetamine Reptile Records that the next Melvins release to be reissued on vinyl would be Gluey Porch Treatments, including new artwork. A test pressing was placed on Ebay in October 2017 selling for over $500.00 while the reissued was slated for a November release. The initial pressings of the Amphetamine Reptile reissue was released on 2 December 2017 pressed in three variants, each limited to 125 copies. A small run was released for the "Subtle Nonconformist Viral Fisting" art show at Leona Gallery in Austin TX on Feb 10, followed by a "slop" edition made from leftovers on 8 May. Remaining copies were sold on Melvins tours. The Amphetamine Reptile variants are as follows: *Baby Blue w/ Black Splatter (125 copies, HAZE XXL Sleeve) *Pink w/ Black Splatter (125 copies, HAZE XXL Sleeve) *Grey w/ Black Splatter (125 copies, HAZE XXL Sleeve) *Unknown Color (10 copies, Lisa Pemrick artwork, sold at Leona Gallery) *Glow-in-the-Dark Vinyl (65 copies, HAZE XXL sleeve, sold at Leona Gallery) *Mystery Color Vinyl (30 copies, "Slop Set Variant") *Black/White Split (21 copies, Mackie Designed Sleeve, handnumbered and sold initially on 10 Feb 2018) *Black/White Split (20 copies, Mackie Designed Sleeve via Letterpress) *Black/White Split (Unknown Limited Amount, Mackie Designed Sleeve over recycled record jackets) Tracklist All songs written by Buzz Osborne except where noted. Original Vinyl * A1 - Eye Flys - 6:16 * A2 - Echo Head / Don't Piece Me - 2:51 (Melvins) * A3 - Heater Moves and Eyes - 3:52 * A4 - Steve Instant Neuman - 1:31 (Melvins) * A5 - Influence of Atmosphere - 1:51 * A6 - Exact Paperbacks - 0:43 * A7 - Happy Gray or Black - 2:01 (Melvins) * A8 - Leeech 2:32 (Mark Arm, Steve Turner) * B1 - Glow God - 0:51 * B2 - Big As a Mountain - 0:57 * B3 - Heaviness of the Load - 3:06 * B4 - Flex With You - 0:54 * B5 - Bitten Into Sympathy - 1:45 * B6 - Gluey Porch Treatments - 0:48 * B7 - Clipping Roses - 0:49 * B8 - As It Was - 2:51 * B9 - Over From Under the Excrement - 4:39 1999 Re-Release bonus Tracks * Echohead (Demo) - 0:32 * Flex With You (Demo) - 0:58 * Don't Piece Me (Demo) - 2:20 * Bitten Into Sympathy (Demo) - 1:30 * Exact Paperbacks (Demo) - 0:46 * Glow God / Big As a Mountain (Demo) - 1:55 * Heaviness of the Load (Demo) - 3:04 * Happy Gray or Black (Demo) - 1:59 * Heater Moves and Eyes (Demo) - 4:29 * Gluey Porch Treatments (Demo) - 0:52 * Eye Flys (Demo) - 3:11 * Clipping Roses (Demo) - 0:55 Personnel * Buzz Osborne - Guitar, Vocals, liner notes on the 1999 reissue. * Dale Crover - Drums * Matt Lukin - Bass, Vocals * Mark Deutrom - Producer, Mixing * Carl Herlofsson - Engineer, Mixing * David Musgrove - Second Engineer * Victor Hayden - Original Artwork, Executive Producer * Mackie Osborne - Artwork on the 1999 reissue. * Tom Hazelmyer - Artwork on the 2017 reissue. * Lisa Pemrick - Artwork on the 2017 reissue (10 copies) Extended Links *Gluey Porch Treatments on Discogs References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Melvins Category:King Buzzo Category:Dale Crover Category:Sludge Metal Category:California Category:USA Category:Grunge